The present invention generally pertains to contraceptive devices and is particularly directed to contraceptive devices containing a contraceptive gel for insertion into the vagina.
In view of the rapidly expanding rate of growth of the world's population, there is a great need for improvement in contraceptive devices. The "pill" has proven unsatisfactory in many cases because of harmful side effects, as have intra-uterine devices. Other means of preventing contraception, such as the "rhythm method" and the use of condoms have not been reliable.
There is, however, a reliable and safe method of preventing conception. According to God's natural law, conception is impossible when the pH within the vagina is less than 4.0. Consistent with this law of nature, the Essenes over 2,000 years ago prescribed as a method of contraception the placement of a rose hip in the vagina during intercourse, the rose hip being rich in ascorbic acid and having the effect of lowering the pH within the vagina sufficiently to prevent conception. It is also known that a lemon slice may be inserted into the vagina during intercourse to lower the pH in order to prevent conception.
This method of contraception has not been widely accepted, however. The use of rose hips and lemon slices is neither practical nor convenient.
There has been one known contraceptive device based on this natural law. This device is a suppository type device containing a concentrated synthetic chemical formulation (such as boric acid, alum, thymol, monochlorothymol, phenylmercuric borate and aromatics, for example) for lowering the pH to less than 4.0. This formulation is carried by hardened cocoa butter in a bullet-shaped suppository and is spread within the vagina when the cocoa butter melts, a process requiring a wait of a few minutes after the suppository is inserted. This contraceptive device has not proven fully satisfactory in view of such a wait. Also, because of the nature of the synthetic chemical formulation, it can be applied in only a relatively small dosage of not more than about 3 grams, thus limiting the duration over which it is effective for preventing conception.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive contraceptive device that can be used quickly in a convenient uncomplicated manner and also a reliable, safe and an inexpensive contraceptive gel of natural, harmless ingredients that may be used in such a contraceptive device.